


One Last Time

by lokixarchangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Doctor!Sam, F/F, Gabriel Needs a Hug, Gen, M/M, TW: Suicide Mention, TW: suicidal thoughts, sam is a nice person, suicidal!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokixarchangel/pseuds/lokixarchangel
Summary: Gabriel is suicidal and attempts suicide again. When he's checked in, though, he gets an interesting doctor. This one seems to actually care and is kinda nice.(So, I was supposed to write and finish this back in march but... haha... that clearly didn't happen. This is based on someone else's AU, who I cannot remember their user! I will figure out, later. Enjoy)





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cll/gifts).



Gabriel woke up in a hospital room. Which meant he failed. Again. He sighed and put his head back against the pillow, scratching at the bandages on his arm. Why had he attempted, this time? He couldn’t remember. He only remembered the extreme desolation and fear he had felt when doing it. 

His head shot up when the doctor came in and he chuckled. “You must be the poor doctor they stuck with me, this time.” He had to admit the doctor was nice looking. He was tall and had longer hair with tanned skin and an eye colour Gabriel couldn’t describe. It was like three colours all at once. 

“Actually, I asked for you.” The doctor shrugged and sat down. “I’m Sam, by the way. Now, it’s standard procedures to ask a few questions, which I guess you already know, judging from how your paperwork says that you’ve attempted in the past.” 

Gabriel looked a bit surprised. No doctor had been this… casual before. “Yeah. I already know.” He was a bit thrown off, so he didn’t have a snarky answer. 

“Great. Do you know where you are?” 

“In a hospital room. In Lawrence, Kansas. In the United States. On Earth.” Good. His sarcasm had returned. 

Sam cracked an amused smile, which confused Gabriel even more. “What’s your name, age, and birthday?” 

“You interested?” He smirked before sighing. “Gabriel Shurley. I’m twenty-nine years old. And my birthday is October 31, 1987.”

Sam’s eyebrow raised. “You were born on Halloween?” 

“I don’t know when I was born. That was the day my Dad adopted me. He found me in a box in an alleyway.” Gabriel looked down, fidgeting with his fingers. 

“Oh, I see…” Sam nodded, writing it down. “Do you remember why you attempted?” 

“What’s yours?” Gabriel evaded the question. He didn’t want to remember. 

“My what?” Sam put the pen down, looking at Gabriel. He raised an eyebrow. 

“Your info. Name, age, birthdate.” Gabriel sighed. Doctors were smart, but they were also dense. 

“Oh. Sam Winchester. I’m thirty-three. And, May 2,  1983. You didn't answer my question, Gabriel.” Sam sighed a bit. 

Gabriel looked down, choosing silence instead of answering. He remembered why, now. And, it seemed pathetic. 

“It says here you have ADHD? Do you take your medicine?” Sam tried a different route. 

“Yes. When I remember to. It’s kinda hard to remember to take the medicine you need to help you remember to take medicine.” Gabriel mumbled and sighed. 

“I guess so. And, you have depression, obviously. And, two forms of anxiety. Social and GAD?” Sam looked up at Gabriel. “Is this correct?” 

“As far as I’ve been told.” He nodded. 

“I’m not a therapist, professionally. But, I do have a bachelors in that field. I figured, to be a doctor, it might be good to have these kinds of skills.” Sam talked, and Gabriel wasn’t sure why. “You know, to make patients more comfortable.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” Gabriel furrowed his brows. 

“To show that I want to help you. Who’s your primary physician?” Sam smiled softly. 

Gabriel turned red, shifting around. He didn’t like that smile. He didn’t like that it made him feel like Sam actually cared. “My… My brother. He thought it would be convenient, since we live together.” 

He had moved in with Cas after the third attempt. Cas had insisted, since he hoped he could keep Gabriel from trying again. But, he hadn’t been able to, so far. Cas had tried everything from permanent distractions to days since charts. He still obsessively kept track of the days since Gabriel attempted suicide and self harmed. Gabriel hated seeing the sad look on Cas’s face when he had to move the numbers back to zero. 

“Your brother? I should have guessed that, considering the last names are the same. Do you live on your own?” Sam leaned back in his chair. 

“I live with aforementioned brother. He thought it would be helpful if I wasn’t alone.” Gabriel sighed, looking at the ceiling. He’d been asked these questions last time. The doctor had just been monotone, though. Gabriel knew he didn’t actually care. 

The reason was coming back to him. “He’s the only one who actually cares if I’m alive or dead.” He mumbled. 

“I’m sure that’s not true.” He heard a frown in Sam’s voice that made him close his eyes and laugh.

“It is. Besides you, apparently. And, we just met.” He sighed. “Dr. Winchester-” 

“Just Sam.”

“Sorry, Sam, my siblings literally have never and will never give a shit about me. My father left when I was thirteen, and my ex boyfriend messaged me telling me I actually should attempt again, but not fuck up this time.” He laughed again, tears welling in his eyes. He didn’t even know why he was telling Sam this. “Figures. I can’t do this right, either.” He sighed and scratched at the bandaging on his wrist while that hand wiped his tears. 

Sam stayed silent for a while, watching Gabriel. When he finally spoke up, he simply asked, “what’s your favorite food?” 

“What? Why??”

“You look like you could use some cheering up.” Sam smiled. 

“I dunno. I like anything sweet. Maybe chocolate cake or something.” Gabriel mumbled and looked down. 

Sam got up, putting down the clipboard. “I’ll be right back.” He then left, walking out the door. 

Gabriel curled up while he waited. A clock kept ticking, but he guessed it was probably behind his head. The room was rather nice. It had blue walls and dark oak furniture. He knew he’d have to spend two weeks, at the least, in the Mental Hospital across the street. 

He wasn’t looking forward to that. 

On the bright side, the food wasn’t half bad. And, his ex couldn’t get to him. Plus, since his brother was a doctor, he’d be able to visit him. He liked that idea. 

Sam returned about ten minutes later with two whole slices of chocolate cake. The chocolate cake in the hospital cafeteria was actually okay. 

Gabriel frowned. “You didn’t-”

“I wanted to, Gabriel. You don’t have to worry about paying for it, by the way.” Sam smiled as he sat down and set the tray in Gabriel’s lap. “Anyway, where were we?” 

Gabriel tore open the plastic and grabbed the fork, surprised he was allowed one, and started to eat. “I can’t do anything right.” He said, through a mouthful of food. 

“Ah. Right.” Sam smiled a bit as he watched Gabriel eat. “Well, as I’m sure you’re aware, you will be placed in a mental hospital for two weeks, following the three days you are in here.” 

Gabriel nodded along as Sam spoke, eating the cake. 

Sam smiled again. “But, I don’t think that will help you. And, I am actually in charge of this. In my opinion, a forced check in only makes things worse. If you truly want to kill yourself, how is forcing you to get better going to help. Therefore, in order to still meet regulations, I will only require you to spend a week in this hospital. And then, you may go home. If you promise something.”

Gabriel frowned and looked at Sam, swallowing his current bite. “Promise what?”

Sam wrote down something on a prescription pad before furrowing his brows to write other things. “I have written down an app that will help you remember your meds, and I am prescribing a depression med that won’t interfere with the other meds and I have written down my number along with a suggestion for me to be your secondary care provider. The promise is that you attempt to text or call someone if these feelings start up again. You said yourself that your brother cares about you. I don’t think he’d mind staying up with you while you fight depression and suicidal thoughts.”

Gabriel frowned. To be honest, it seemed stupid, but he’d never considered actually telling someone when the thoughts started. He thought to himself before nodding. “I promise.” 

Sam smiled and nodded. “Good.” He handed the paper over and then got up. “I will remain your doctor here until you check out.” 

Gabriel smiled and looked down at the paper. “Thank you.” 

“Of course. I hope you feel happier, Gabriel.” Sam smiled and then he walked out, leaving Gabriel with some kind of weird light feeling. 


End file.
